Brainchild
by Orange Lantern Tsume
Summary: CCSSuperman Tomoyo's father has finally returned to Tomoeda. Who is he? The World's Greatest Villain, Lex Luthor.


Brainchild

By Blackheart Syaoran

AUTHOR: Hope someone out there likes this. I plan on making it one of my better fics.

Note: This is a crossover between _Card Captor Sakura_ and _Superman_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: The Father

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

"…And I guess that's all for today, class. Homework is pages 65 through 67, odd problems," Mr. Terada announced as the bell rang.

As the students stood and filed out, a handful remained, waiting for a friend. Once Tomoyo Daidoji finished gathering her things, she strode towards her friends, who waited by the door, a smile on her face.

"You seem happy today, Tomoyo," Sakura said. "Something we need to know about?"

"Actually, there is," Tomoyo admitted. "If you all can make it, I'd like you to come to my house."

"Now?" Syaoran asked.

"I wouldn't want you to miss it," Tomoyo said.

"Miss what?" Eriol asked, intrigued.

Positively bursting with joy, Tomoyo said, "My father's coming home today. His plane landed during lunch. I want you all to meet him."

She was greeted by dead silence, which the trio of friends broke by loudly echoing, "Your father?!"

Tomoyo nodded, growing more excited by the moment. "Yes. I would really like it if you came home with me and met him. He was curious to know about you all. He kept asking me all these questions about you in the letters he sent me."

The trio exchanged looks, wondering if she had told her father even a hint about the magical adventures they got up to.

"So?" Tomoyo asked. "Will you be able to come to my house, or can't you make it?"

Again, the three traded looks, and then answered positively.

Tomoyo was delighted. "That's great! I'm sure my father will really like you guys!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk to Tomoyo's house seemed to take longer than ever, yet no time at all. At least, Sakura felt this way. She chalked it up to the fact that, at long last, she was going to meet the man responsible for Tomoyo's very creation. The thought of the meeting made the young Card Mistress quite giddy.

_Come on, Sakura, control yourself!_ she demanded of herself. _You don't want to make Tomoyo's dad think you're nutty or something!_

Swallowing her nerves, she regained some calm as she and the others entered the Daidoji grounds, the gates closing behind them. Everywhere around the children, the Daidoji family's trademark female bodyguards stood, observing all behind dark sunglasses. Their presence made Sakura a little edgy. Though she had encountered them before, they _were_ imposing women, and it made her wonder if Tomoyo's father was so important as to need them watching him so much.

"This way," Tomoyo said, leading her friends around the side of the mansion and along a brick path lined by low, flowered hedges. "My parents said they'd be waiting out back for us."

"Is it just me," Syaoran whispered to Sakura, "or are these bodyguards looking for trouble in unusual places?"

He had a point: The women were constantly scanning the skies, as though they were searching for a plane or something.

"Well, here we are!" Tomoyo chirped.

They had reached the back courtyard, where Sonomi Daidoji and a man were seated at a table, having some tea. The man's back was to the children, but a quick word from Sonomi made him turn.

"Father!" Tomoyo cried happily, rushing into the man's waiting arms.

After a moment of embrace, they parted and the man stood, allowing the others to get a better look at him. He was tall, with a height of six-foot-two, and had eyes the same shade as Sakura's. He wore a black business suit that made him resemble a government figure. (For all Tomoyo's friends guessed, he was either that or a businessman.) Lastly, he was bald, with no hair to run fingers through.

Turning back to her friends, who had come over, the rich girl said, "Guys, this is my father. Father, these are my friends from school."

Smiling, the man dipped into a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. My daughter's told me quite a bit about you three."

Relaxing at the man's amiable demeanor, Sakura bowed. "It's nice meeting you, Mr. Daidoji."

The man laughed. "I'm afraid, young lady, that I don't have the honor of sharing my wife's name."

"Then what, pray tell, _is_ your name?" Eriol asked.

Again, the man smiled. "Lex Luthor. And you must be Eriol Hiiragizawa, the devious little mastermind, from what Tomoyo's told me."

Blushing, Eriol nodded. "Yes, that would be I."

"Which would leave you two as Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto," Luthor surmised. "It's very good to finally meet you all in person. Photographs don't do one justice."

Sakura blushed while Syaoran kept a cool expression.

Lex indicated the table he had been seated at. "Why don't you join us? The food is quite delectable."

Not about to turn down an offer from such a man as the father of their friend, the trio accepted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't until they all had dinner that the real talk began.

Staying late wasn't a problem for anyone: Eriol and Syaoran both lived alone, and Sakura was Tomoyo's best friend, so a simple phone call to her house solved everything.

They were all seated around the large dinner table, silently wondering what kind of man Tomoyo's father really was.

Lex seemed to read their minds.

"Since I'm sure you're all wondering, go ahead and ask about me," he encouraged. "After all, it's the first time you've ever met me, so of course you're curious."

The three exchanged glances before Sakura asked, "Where have you been all these years? I've never seen you around Tomoeda before."

"In the United States, to be honest," Lex answered. "I've been consumed with my business over there."

"And what business might that be?" Eriol asked, very interested in the answer.

Lex grinned. "I'm head of a worldwide corporation, to be frank."

"Oh?" Eriol said, perking up. "Is there a specific field your corporation prides itself on?"

Lex's grin became a smile. "Actually, we specialize in technological advancements. From home security to communications, we do everything we can to help mankind survive in the universe."

"Is it a hard task?" Syaoran asked.

Lex shrugged. "It depends on whether or not you have a competitor or, sometimes, an interloper."

"You mean like a corporate saboteur?"

"Yes, something like that." Inwardly, Lex was taking a liking to the three more than he had expected. _I'll have to keep an eye on them_.

"If you don't mind my asking," Eriol spoke, "your guards seemed to be expecting some singular trouble. Whom were you watching for?"

To the children's great surprise, the man's smile turned very Eriol-like.

"Who indeed," Lex replied mysteriously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later, Tomoyo was at the front door, waving goodbye as three limos drove her friends home.

Upstairs, in the master bedroom, Lex was standing in front of the flat, plasma-screen television situated opposite the king-sized bed. On the TV, a loop of footage played, endlessly repeating itself. The man was deep in thought, analyzing everything about the images on the screen. After a long moment, he began talking softly.

"You fight for truth, yet you fail to realize that truth is in the eye of the beholder. Truth is but a smattering of carefully selected words, designed for nothing but the satiation of the weak and powerless—the satiation of your very victims. Truth is an illusion with you."

Pressing a command on the remote control, he slowed the footage down.

"You fight for justice, yet what you are actually after is injustice. You secretly desire the world, worming your way into the hearts and minds of the gullible, people who want to believe that some outsider could want nothing but acceptance and a status as a hero. With you, justice is never served."

Pressing a second command on the remote, he froze the image.

"You fight for the American way, but what you actually fight for is your own way. You want to crush all threats to your insidious agenda, beating down every 'way' but the one you seek to impose upon the free will of humanity. What you will never understand is that the American way, the way of all humanity, is to persevere, to rise up against oppressors and become their own gods. With you, the only way is the hard way."

"Father?" Lex broke out of his reverie, turning to see Tomoyo standing in the doorway, watching him curiously. "What are you watching?"

For a moment, he said nothing, and then he started to smile. Waving his daughter over, he said to her, "I'm watching a report on a very bad man who's secretly hurting us all."

Tomoyo's eyes flashed with anguish at the thought of people suffering. "Who would do such a thing?" she asked, looking at the frozen figure on the screen.

Lex smiled. "Let me tell you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR: Sorry it's very short, but I wanted to keep an element of mystery/intrigue to the story. Let me know what you all think.

READ N REVIEW!


End file.
